mirrasilfandomcom-20200214-history
Humans
Humans Young survivors.. Humans are one of the main races to be found within the realm. They are by no means typically special or have any particular qualities, though some have been known to develop rather fascinating tactics to survive should they have a disability, I.E. Echolocation if one is blind. Though, this is rare and takes a lot of work. They are one of the younger races, though they are indeed natural-born survivors and can adapt to certain weather conditions should they not be too extreme. Some are known to be strong warriors, whilst others being more frail and weak. Due to this, humans are a rather diverse race, as their appearances vary. Humans are a rather diverse race, each of them having a set of physical attributes which will distinguish them from the next person. Humans can be of any build, depending on diet and how active they are.. Most, if not all, humans start out with a rather weak build, though it can change as they enter adolescence and how active they are. Though, unlike the other races, humans will almost never have a graceful build like that of a high elf, nor extreme bulk like an orc, as their bodies cannot reach such capacities. It is easier for them to lean towards a chubbier build due to the fact that their metabolism is not as kind. Their skin color can vary from deep browns to very pale white. They tend to build settlements of their own, usually creating villages or towns, they usually engage with others of their kind to form many civilizations. Their personalities differ, and so, it is what many people find rather interesting about humans.. As their mindsets can be completely opposite from the other. Despite this, most, if not all humans, tend to judge others by their qualities.. Such as superior strength or speed, and so, it is likely a human will judge someone depending on their usefulness and if they can aid their survival. They are likely to take a dislike to people whom are too dependent or reliant on others, as they believe hard work and determination is what makes a person, rather than being slothful. Their hair can vary from: Black, Blonde, Brown, and very rarely red or ginger. White hair comes with age, or with albinism, though this condition is rather rare. Their eyes can vary from: Brown, Blue, Hazel, Grey, and very rarely green. Light-Red or Lilac eyes are possible with albinism, though this condition is rather rare. The height of a human is dependent upon the individual, though it is typically the males who are taller. There are many exceptions of this. They are typically shorter when a child, about 3’10” - 4’11”. Once fully grown, a human can reach heights to 6’3”. Humans can live up to 100 years, though this is rather uncommon, and they tend to die at about 80 years of age. Albinism Albinism is a disorder in which the person is lacking pigmentation. This often results in white or platinum-blonde hair, red or lilac eyes, and very pale skin. Due to such, the person is exposed to higher risks of sunburn and skin cancer. They are likely to suffer from a range of vision defects such as photo-phobia, nystagmus, and amblyopia. The red irises of the eyes are actually the blood vessels inside on the retina show through, due to the eyes lacking pigment. It is possible for people with albinism to have lilac eyes, though this is rare. As such, albinos are less likely to go out during the day, as they are almost certain to suffer from sunburns, which in this case, can result in rather potent pain. If they must, they will typically wear clothing which covers the entirety of their form to protect them from the sun. created by Cookie The Shortcat Category:Races